Electronic devices are commonplace in today's society. Example electronic devices include cell phones, laptop and tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and the like. Such electronic devices often produce audio, visual, or other output for a user, and can receive inputs from the user, such as from a microphone, a touch of a finger or a stylus on a display, and so on.
For better or private reception, audio output is often transmitted to a speaker that is part of an earpiece worn by the user. The earpiece may also include a microphone for the user to enter verbal commands to an electronic device or to communicate via a call managed by the electronic device. This can allow the user to move while in communication with the electronic device.
It is often desirable for the user to be able to adjust properties of the audio communications, such as volume, without contacting the electronic device but instead applying an input to the earpiece by physical contact. Mechanisms such as buttons or scroll wheels can be used, but may introduce noise into the earpiece.